Orgulho Ferido
by Mari May
Summary: No passado, pouco antes de descobrir a qual clã Madara pertencia, Hashirama percebe uma atitude suspeita do amigo em relação a ele. Será que, anos depois, a suspeita se tornaria certeza? E de que modo isso afetaria suas vidas? – MadaHashi / HashiMada [yaoi]
1. Capítulo 1

**Primeira vez que escrevo yaoi. Não sei de onde surgiu a inspiração, haha! Espero que gostem. 8D'**

* * *

Deitado sobre a relva próxima ao riacho que costumava visitar, o pequeno Hashirama cochilava com os braços cruzados atrás da cabeça. A luz do sol aquecia seu rosto, e o som da água fluindo era praticamente uma canção de ninar.

De repente, o instinto shinobi colocou seu corpo em alerta: sentiu alguém respirando por cima dele e, subitamente, abriu os olhos.

\- Aaah! – a figura, agora não mais misteriosa, exclamou.

\- Madara?

O Uchiha, que estava sentado ao seu lado, inclinou o corpo para trás ao ser surpreendido.

\- Que droga! E-eu... Queria te assustar! – afirmou, corado, evitando cruzar seu olhar com o do Senju.

\- Me assustar? – o outro, sorrindo, virou o corpo em sua direção, apoiando-se no cotovelo – Era mais fácil gritar ou, sei lá, até me chutar, do que ficar me encarando com o rosto tão perto do meu, não acha?

\- Eu não fiquei te encarando! – Madara rebateu.

\- Ah, não? E o que fazia em cima de mim?

\- Q-quem disse que eu estava em cima de você?!

\- Sua respiração.

\- Você sonhou!

\- Era um sonho bem realista, pelo visto...

\- Argh, esquece isso, Hashirama! Volte a dormir.

\- Agora, não dá mais.

\- Por quê?

\- Bom... – foi a vez dele ruborizar – Eu só dormi porque... Sem você aqui... É meio entediante. E você demorou pra chegar hoje.

Um silêncio de poucos segundos, naquele instante, pareceu uma eternidade.

Madara estremeceu levemente, e disse:

\- Não queria atrapalhar seu sono.

\- Ei... Não tem problema. – ele pôs a mão em seu ombro – Vamos treinar? Ou você quer discutir sobre nossa futura vila?

Só então o Uchiha conseguiu fitá-lo.

\- Você nunca deixa de se empolgar com isso, não é? – sorrir foi inevitável.

\- Claro que não! Se não fosse por você, eu nem poderia levar essa ideia adiante. Serei eternamente grato. Mesmo que... Ainda não possa saber seu sobrenome. – ele coça a cabeça, sem esconder a frustração.

\- Talvez... Seja melhor nunca saber mesmo.

\- Por quê?

\- Se formos de famílias inimigas...

Ele não completou a frase, mas Hashirama entendeu.

\- Eu nunca vou deixar de ser seu amigo, não importa o que aconteça.

\- Como pode garantir isso?

\- Porque eu não vou querer.

Madara soltou uma risada com vestígios de melancolia.

\- Você tem certezas estranhas.

\- E você é pessimista demais. – ele se levanta e estende a mão para o Uchiha – Vem, hoje vamos apostar corrida perto do riacho!

Apenas sorrindo, o outro menino segurou sua mão, ficando em pé também.

Mal sabiam que, assim que voltassem para casa, seus respectivos pais revelariam o sobrenome um do outro.

* * *

Madara, aos dezesseis anos, tomava banho na lagoa que ficava a alguns metros de onde sua tropa acampava. Havia sido nomeado líder do clã Uchiha recentemente, e preferia que todos se banhassem antes dele para ter um momento sozinho após um dia estressante, onde só se discutia estratégias para a luta iminente contra os Senjus.

Cada vez que estava prestes a reencontrar Hashirama, mesmo apenas no campo de batalha, sentia uma emoção diferente comparada às demais lutas. E não era apenas pela rivalidade natural entre Uchihas e Senjus: era algo próximo de... Saudade. Talvez dos velhos tempos, onde eram apenas duas crianças passando o tempo juntos enquanto adultos idiotas só sabiam brigar uns com os outros.

E, agora, eram _eles_ os adultos idiotas.

Mas precisava proteger seu clã. Proteger da fúria daqueles Senjus arrogantes.

Mesmo que, no fundo, soubesse que Hashirama era diferente.

\- Droga... – ele leva a mão ao peito – De novo meu coração batendo forte só de pensar nele. Argh... Não posso perder!

Saiu da água para se enxugar e colocar a roupa com a qual dormiria.

Aproximando-se de sua tenda, pôde ouvir uns murmúrios na tenda ao lado, que era maior e abrigava mais homens.

Cuidadosamente, escondeu seu chakra e aproximou-se para ouvir:

"Você? Com uma garota te esperando na volta? Duvido! Hahahaha!"

"É verdade! E ela é linda!"

"Sei... Aposto que só deu em cima de você porque nosso líder a rejeitou."

"Como é que é?!"

"Pior que não duvido. Ele sempre foi popular, e ficou mais ainda desde que virou líder do clã. Mas ele nunca aceita sair com ninguém."

"Dizem que ele é tão focado no trabalho que não quer maiores distrações."

"Bom... Pode ser... Mas ainda há uma outra possibilidade."

Pausa.

Madara, do lado de fora, sente o rosto queimar de tão vermelho.

"Ele?! Aaah, não! Que isso! Sai pra lá!"

"Vai ver é por isso que ele prefere tomar banho sozinho... Hehe!"

"Credo! Pára com essa merda! Nosso líder não é _assim_!"

"Então, como você explica a rejeição a tantas meninas numa idade onde os hormônios estão à flor da pele?"

"Talvez ele só goste de uma única pessoa e não teve a chance de ficar com ela."

"Será que ele é tão romântico por trás da cara amarrada?"

"Shhh! Não fale assim! Ele pode não ser a simpatia em pessoa, mas faz de tudo por nosso clã!"

"É... Você tem razão. Mas tem algo estranho nele."

Madara decidiu não ouvir mais nada e adentrou em sua tenda.

Não queria se importar tanto com o que acabara de ouvir. Mas se importou. E, de todos os comentários, aquele que mais martelou em sua cabeça foi:

 _"Talvez ele só goste de uma pessoa e não teve a chance de ficar com ela."_

\- Cacete... – murmurou – Não pode ser...

Enquanto isso, hospedado numa pensão da cidade mais próxima ao acampamento Uchiha, estava Hashirama, há seis meses eleito o novo líder do clã Senju.

Uma menina que conhecera no mesmo dia dormia profundamente sobre seu colo, e apenas um lençol cobria a nudez de ambos.

Porém, não se sentia satisfeito.

 _Nunca_ se sentia.

Por mais que tentasse saciar aquele vazio em seu peito, era em vão.

Nessas horas, a lembrança da respiração de Madara misturando-se à sua sempre aparecia, por mais que tentasse esquecer.

* * *

Alguns anos se passaram e, após grandes desentendimentos e perdas entre Senjus e Uchihas, Hashirama e Madara selaram um acordo de paz e fundaram a Vila Oculta da Folha, ou Konoha.

Sendo assim, puderam retomar a amizade de antigamente, e se viam praticamente a semana toda.

Um dia, no final da tarde, Madara foi à casa de Hashirama para conversar sobre questões burocráticas.

O Uchiha ajoelhou-se perante a mesinha da sala, de costas para a entrada do quintal, e o Senju apareceu trazendo chá.

Ajoelhou-se perto dele, e brincou:

\- Ainda não me conformo que sua inspiração para o nome da nossa vila tenha sido uma folha esburacada...

\- Cale-se. Se dependesse de você, aqui se chamaria "Vila Oculta da Depressão".

\- E-ei! Não é bem assim! – ele abaixa a cabeça, frustrado.

\- Viu?! É disso que eu estou falando! Quem aguentaria um negócio desses?!

\- Você é cruel...

\- E você é idiota.

\- Hunf... – ele deixa de falar e serve o chá, bebericando logo em seguida – E então? Como está a construção da Academia Ninja? Passei o dia todo avaliando os projetos do hospital e não pude passar lá.

\- Está indo bem, tudo nos conformes. Nada a reclamar. – ele também bebe o chá.

Outros assuntos foram debatidos, até que Hashirama recostou-se na parede atrás dele.

\- Ah... Tenho tanto orgulho do que fomos capazes de fazer, Madara! Não só paramos com aquela rixa ridícula entre nossos clãs, como criamos essa vila! – ele o encara – Foi o destino que te colocou no meu caminho!

Tais palavras fizeram o Uchiha ruborizar, e seu coração acelerou.

\- Como... Você...

\- Hum?

\- Como você consegue dizer coisas tão embaraçosas como se não fossem nada?! – ele olhou na direção oposta ao Senju.

Numa fração de segundos, Madara sente um corpo jogando-se contra o seu, fazendo-o cair para trás.

\- E-ei, o que está fazendo?! – indagou, arregalando os olhos.

As mãos do moreno de cabelo liso apoiavam-se no chão, com o pescoço de Madara entre elas, e a expressão em seu rosto era enigmática.

Agachou-se lentamente, encostando seu corpo ao do moreno de cabelo arrepiado, apoiando-se agora sobre os braços, prendendo o rapaz abaixo dele.

Então, com a boca próxima à lateral dos lábios de Madara, o Senju sussurrou:

\- Estou apenas devolvendo o que você fez anos atrás.

\- Quê?! Do que você está falando?!

O sussurro seguiu para seu ouvido:

\- Posso ser idiota para muitas coisas, Madara, mas você acha mesmo que não percebi o que você tentou fazer? – uma de suas mãos desceu pelo pescoço dele – Eu só queria ver se você ia admitir alguma coisa, mas... Esse orgulho Uchiha é outra coisa que precisa ser trabalhada, não acha?

\- Hashirama... - sua voz transparecia a irritação de um orgulho ferido.

Agora, o sussurro vinha sobre o pescoço.

\- O que pretendia fazer naquela época, Madara?

Ele sorriu, puxando o cabelo de Hashirama para trás, obrigando-o a fitá-lo:

\- Com certeza algo muito mais inocente do que faria agora, se você continuar nesse joguinho imbecil.

Hashirama sorri de volta.

\- E se eu quiser continuar?

Num movimento rápido, Madara puxa-o pela nuca, aproximando seus rostos e deslizando sua língua para dentro da boca dele, beijando-o como gostaria de ter feito há tempos.

Mesmo que, "naquela época", quisesse apenas roubar um selinho de um amigo adormecido, para o qual havia começado a olhar de um jeito diferente a cada encontro furtivo perto do riacho.

Mordiscou o lábio inferior do Senju para finalizar aquele beijo intenso.

Ambos ofegavam.

\- Você... Reclama... Do que eu falo... Mas faz... Coisas piores. – disse Hashirama.

\- Funciono melhor... Com atitudes... Do que... Com... Palavras.

\- Já... Percebi.

\- Não... – sua língua desceu do queixo até seu pescoço - Estou só... Começando.

Quando Madara começou a sugar o pescoço de Hashirama, arrancando-lhe leves gemidos, eles ouviram alguém tentando abrir a porta daquela sala.

Afastaram-se imediatamente, até que ouviram a severa voz de Tobirama:

\- Hashirama, sou eu! Por que trancou a porta?

O rapaz, sem-graça, ajeitou o cabelo, colocou o quimono no lugar e levantou-se para atender o irmão.

\- Me desculpe, Tobirama. É que tínhamos uns assuntos particulares para resolver, e não poderíamos correr o risco de outra pessoa adentrar este aposento.

\- Sei... - seu olhar severo recai sobre Madara - Mas eu nem faço questão de dividir o mesmo espaço com esse cara.

\- Tobirama! - o outro repreendeu.

Madara se esforçava demais para não atacar aquele Senju insuportável. Afinal, se não fosse por ele, seu irmão, Izuna, estaria vivo. Só se controlava por causa do acordo com Hashirama.

\- Já estou de saída. - o Uchiha disse, andando em direção à porta.

Assim que Madara passou por Tobirama, este fitou o irmão, percebendo certa tristeza em seu olhar com a saída do outro rapaz. Resolveu não pensar muito nisso, e relembrou Hashirama sobre a urgência de definir logo um Hokage.

\- Oh... Tem razão. Pensarei nisso. Agora, preciso descansar.

\- Como quiser.

Quando Hashirama deitou em sua cama, passou os dedos trêmulos pelos lábios.

\- Nunca pensei que... Com ele... Seria tão bom. - fechou os olhos, suspirando - Madara... Então, era assim que você se sentia o tempo todo?

Em outro canto da vila, sentado sobre o teto da mansão Uchiha, um ansioso Madara contemplava as estrelas.

\- Há tantos anos, eu... Desejava isso. E pensar que aquele idiota... Também... - riu nervosamente, levando a mão à testa - Que merda, Hashirama. Agora, não tem mais volta.


	2. Capítulo 2

No dia seguinte, Hashirama subiu até o topo da montanha onde seria esculpido o rosto do Primeiro Hokage assim que este fosse eleito.

Ao chegar, pôde ver, de perfil, aquela silhueta inconfundível, e seu coração acelerou.

\- Está atrasado. - o outro disse, sem tirar os olhos da vista abaixo dele.

\- M-madara? Como sabia que eu...?

\- Não é tão difícil prever suas atitudes, Hashirama. Assim como já sei que seu irmão deve ter te perturbado com o assunto sobre o futuro Hokage. Para onde mais você viria refletir?

\- É... - o rapaz se posiciona ao lado do Uchiha - Só não contei a ele _quem_ pretendo nomear.

\- Acho que ele infarta na hora.

Hashirama acaba rindo com o comentário, mas não da costumeira forma espalhafatosa.

Segundos de silêncio. Há uma tensão no ar.

Madara se vira e, andando para trás, questiona:

\- Por que você... Não disse nada antes?

\- Ainda não tive uma boa oportunidade de falar com meu irmão e...!

\- Não se faça de desentendido! - o outro interrompe, de costas para ele, parando de andar - Você sabe muito bem a que me refiro.

O Senju hesita por um momento, enquanto suas bochechas ruborizam.

\- Você não pode rir. Nem me bater.

\- Isso depende da sua resposta.

\- É sério...

Madara suspira, cruzando os braços.

\- Tudo bem.

Hashirama respira fundo, passa a mão pelo cabelo e diz:

\- Eu... Mesmo percebendo sua intenção... Não tinha certeza absoluta se era aquilo mesmo. Sabe? Eu poderia ter me enganado. E, se eu falasse algo naquela hora... Você poderia se ofender e nunca mais olhar para a minha cara. E isso... Eu... Nunca suportaria.

\- Então, você... Tem medo que eu te abandone um dia? – o outro deduziu, fitando o céu.

\- Resumindo... Sim.

Mais silêncio.

Hashirama mal conseguia respirar, tamanho o seu nervosismo.

De repente, Madara o abraça por trás, envolvendo seu pescoço.

\- Até onde eu sei... - murmura em seu ouvido - Não tenho nenhuma intenção de fazer isso.

O moreno de cabelo liso arregala os olhos, ao mesmo tempo em que sente o coração acelerado do outro rapaz em suas costas.

Então, ambos permanecem ali, apreciando a vila que criaram juntos, e a presença um do outro.

Inesperadamente, Madara sente algo molhando seus braços, e se assusta.

\- Mas o qu...?

\- Eu te amo. Sempre amei. Mas demorei para perceber.

Ele paralisa enquanto seu rosto começa a arder em tom escarlate.

\- M-mas que depressão imbecil! Não é hora de chorar!

\- Dessa vez, não é depressão. E... Não é hora de ficar nervosinho. – o outro comenta, num riso baixo.

\- Ora, seu...!

\- Nós... Os fundadores de Konoha... Vamos cuidar desta vila... Para sempre. - sorrindo, ele se vira para encarar o outro moreno - Não é?

Madara estava, literalmente, sem reação.

Nunca haviam se declarado para ele daquele jeito, muito menos em meio a lágrimas.

Entretanto, algo naquelas palavras o deixava inquieto.

Porém, naquele momento... Nada mais importava.

Só queria aproveitar um período de paz, mesmo que breve, ao lado da única pessoa que admiraria e amaria _daquele jeito_ pelo resto da vida.

Segurou o rosto de Hashirama com ambas as mãos, enxugando as lágrimas com os polegares, e suas bocas se atraíram para um de muitos beijos que ainda viriam.

* * *

Dois meses se passaram.

Hashirama e Madara aproveitavam cada momento a sós, já que a natureza de seu relacionamento deveria ser mantida em segredo. Porém, não se importavam, desde que conseguissem ficar juntos.

Um dia, combinaram de se encontrar perto do riacho onde tudo começou. Hashirama levou bolinhos de arroz, e Madara levou duas garrafas de saquê numa sacola.

Chegando lá, os dois amantes acomodaram-se sobre a relva e começaram a conversar enquanto comiam e bebiam.

\- Como é bom voltar aqui depois de tanto tempo... - Hashirama comentou, sorridente - Sabia que você, para mim, foi como um presente do céu?

\- E-eu? - Madara ficou sem-graça - Como assim?

\- Não havia ninguém que me apoiasse na criação de uma vila mais pacífica, já que ninguém me entendia. E, quando você apareceu, mostrando que pensava do mesmo jeito que eu... Foi muito emocionante. Quase chorei ali mesmo.

\- Hunf... E quando você não chora?

\- Ei! - ele fingiu estar ofendido - Todo mundo tem seus pontos fracos... Até você.

\- Ah, é?

\- É. - um sorriso maroto surgiu nos lábios do Senju - Sei perfeitamente que você não sabe lidar com elogios e que se sente vulnerável nessas horas, adotando uma postura mais agressiva logo em seguida só para disfarçar.

Madara o fitou, piscando os olhos rapidamente, e Hashirama riu da sua falta de resposta.

\- Viu? Nem adianta negar agora!

O Uchiha balançou a cabeça negativamente, sorrindo também.

\- Você não passa de um idiota com coração mole.

\- E você não passa de um teimoso orgulhoso.

Madara, agora sério, coçou o queixo, analisando Hashirama por alguns segundos. Esboçou um sorriso e, com destreza, segurou o Senju pelos pulsos para esticar seus braços e empurrá-lo para trás. Ajoelhou-se sobre sua cintura, uma perna de cada lado, impedindo o rapaz de se mexer.

Este sorriu novamente.

\- Que déja-vù, hein?

\- Você realmente não sabe a hora de calar a boca.

\- Talvez você saiba um jeito melhor de me calar. - provocou.

\- Cretino...

Colocando um pulso por cima do outro, prendendo-os sob a mesma mão, Madara usou a mão livre para pegar uma das garrafas de saquê e tomar um pouco antes de fazer seu parceiro beber também. Agachou-se para um beijo ardente, onde suas línguas se misturavam ao sabor do álcool, e a mão do Uchiha invadia a abertura do quimono de Hashirama, tateando a pele oculta.

Ao se separarem, ofegantes, Hashirama disse:

\- Sabe, Madara... Hoje, eu... Tirei o dia de folga. - corado, desviou o olhar - Estou livre. Posso passar o resto dia com você.

\- Já entendi... - o Uchiha sussurrou de maneira sensual.

Abriu o quimono do rapaz, indicando ao Senju que deveria se livrar do traje, e Madara tirou sua blusa.

Voltando a deitar um sobre o outro, podiam sentir a pele quente e macia de cada um.

Hashirama, com a palma da mão, acariciou o rosto de Madara.

\- Nunca estive tão feliz. - ele disse, com o semblante emocionado.

O outro pegou a mão que lhe acariciava para beijá-la.

\- Nem eu.

Encararam-se por um instante, como se o mundo tivesse parado apenas para eles.

As mãos de Hashirama deslizaram pelas costas de Madara, fazendo-o fechar os olhos para apreciar melhor o toque. Em seguida, o Uchiha começou a deixar rastros de beijos intercalados com mordidas a partir do pescoço do Senju, descendo por seu colo, e murmurou:

\- Hoje, sua punição por esconder seus sentimentos por mim será completa, Hashirama.

Este soltou uma risada baixa.

\- Mal posso esperar... - respondeu, sem conseguir esconder a excitação.

Naquela tarde, pela primeira vez, amaram-se em todos os sentidos.

* * *

Mais um mês se passou, e Tobirama convocou Hashirama para uma reunião definitiva sobre a escolha do Hokage, pois o irmão já estava demorando demais para indicar alguém.

Quando Hashirama respirou fundo e indicou Madara, Tobirama lhe deu uma bronca, afirmando que ninguém aceitaria o Uchiha como Hokage. Hashirama foi à janela, encontrando a folha esburacada que Madara sempre levava consigo, e seu irmão prosseguiu com a conversa:

\- Além disso... Arranjamos um casamento para você.

O moreno sentiu o coração parar. Atônito, encarou o outro Senju.

\- Como assim?!

\- Ora, você sabe como isso é comum. Somos uma vila recém-criada e, quanto mais estreitarmos nossos laços umas com as outras, melhor.

\- E precisa ser com casamento?!

\- Lógico, ainda mais se for com parentes distantes. Sua noiva é uma Uzumaki, e vem nos visitar daqui a três dias.

Hashirama passou da perplexidade para a indignação, e apontou o dedo para Tobirama.

\- Você é meu irmão, mas NÃO TINHA esse direito!

\- Abaixe esse dedo!

\- NÃO!

O rapaz de cabelo branco estapeia com força a mão do moreno.

\- E o que você quer que eu faça?! Continue fingindo que não sei o que há entre você e aquele Uchiha cretino?! - ele vê o irmão arregalando os olhos, e prossegue - VOCÊ ACHOU MESMO QUE DAVA PARA ESCONDER UMA COISA DESSAS POR MUITO TEMPO?! EU NÃO NASCI ONTEM!

\- Tobirama...! - ele tremia, e as lágrimas brotavam.

\- NÃO OUSE CHORAR! Eu já tolerei demais toda a sua complacência com os Uchihas, mas ISSO eu não vou permitir. Ou você casa com a Mito, ou... - ele pára, com uma expressão de culpa surgindo em seu rosto.

\- ...ou o quê?

\- Ou serei obrigado a espalhar o caso de vocês por aí.

O moreno fica mais chocado ainda.

\- Tobirama... Você não faria isso... Faria? - seu irmão vira o rosto, fechando os olhos, e Hashirama se ajoelha diante dele, segurando sua blusa - Tobirama, por favor! Nós somos irmãos! - diante do silêncio, ele se desespera, e as lágrimas descem - TOBIRAMA! NINGUÉM PRECISA SABER! VOCÊ NÃO QUER ME VER FELIZ?

O Senju mais velho se desvencilha das mãos do mais novo e, num tom decidido, diz:

\- Sua felicidade será cuidar da vila como Hokage e ter herdeiros para o nosso clã, pois eu sou estéril e não posso fazer isso. Tenho certeza que você não vai estragar o futuro de Konoha e da nossa família por causa de uma paixão fútil, passageira e inadmissível.

\- NÃO É SÓ UMA PAIXÃO! - o outro afirmava, em prantos - NÃO FALE DO QUE NÃO SABE!

\- Olha, pra mim JÁ CHEGA. Esse é o meu limite. Espero que faça uma escolha sensata!

O Senju mais velho dirigiu-se à porta do escritório.

\- SE VOCÊ AINDA ESTÁ VIVO, É GRAÇAS A MADARA! - o mais novo gritou - Ele... Me deu uma escolha para que eu não fosse obrigado a te matar... Lembra? - Tobirama parou na entrada da porta, sem olhar para trás, e Hashirama continuou - Naquela vez... Quando ele disse para eu me matar ou te matar... Foi por saber que eu jamais mataria meu próprio irmão. Aquilo foi só para provar o que ele já tinha certeza. E foi nosso acordo que gerou Konoha. ESSA VILA DA QUAL VOCÊ TANTO QUER CUIDAR!

Tobirama abaixou a cabeça.

\- Isso... Foi antes de vocês...!

\- E o que isso importa, Tobirama?! - seu irmão o interrompe - Você enche a boca para falar mal dos Uchihas, mas foi um Uchiha que, mesmo não te suportando, me deu uma escolha para poupar sua vida! E que escolha VOCÊ está me dando? Aquilo não passa de uma chantagem!

Silêncio constrangedor pairando no ar.

Aflito, Hashirama fitava as costas do irmão.

\- É para o seu bem. - alegou Tobirama, deixando o aposento e fechando a porta.

Hashirama, ainda ajoelhado, encostou a testa no chão e, sem conseguir conter as lágrimas, balbuciava:

\- Não... É... Justo... - inconformado, ele socou o chão – NÃO É!

Incapaz de falar mais alguma coisa, deitou-se ali mesmo e, com o coração doendo, chorou até cair no sono.


	3. Capítulo 3

Quando amanheceu, Hashirama estava com a cabeça latejando.

Aos poucos, lembrou-se de sua última conversa com Tobirama, e torceu para que fosse um pesadelo.

Mas não era.

À sua mente, veio a imagem da folha esburacada que encontrara perto da janela.

"Merda! Ele deve ter ouvido a primeira parte da conversa", pensou. "E, agora... Preciso lhe contar o resto."

Tomou banho, arrumou-se e saiu sem comer nada, pois não teria fome tão cedo.

Dirigiu-se ao Distrito Uchiha, onde percebeu que tinha mais simpatizantes do que imaginava, e lembrou-se das palavras de Tobirama: nem os próprios Uchihas apoiavam Madara, de maneira geral. E não podia evitar se sentir culpado, mesmo que nunca tivesse a intenção de ser o "queridinho do povo".

Andou até a casa de Madara e bateu na porta, que logo se abriu.

\- Esse chakra... Só podia ser você mesmo. - o rapaz disse, com um sorriso melancólico.

\- Madara... Precisamos conversar.

\- Claro. - ele fez um sinal para que o outro entrasse, e fechou a porta atrás de si - Mas seja rápido. Tenho algumas coisas para investigar.

\- Investigar?

\- Sim. Uma antiga profecia do templo dos Uchihas. Mas isso não vem ao caso. O que você quer?

\- Você... Parece arredio.

O Uchiha suspira, impaciente.

\- Digamos que ouvi coisas não muito agradáveis ontem à noite. – o Senju abaixa cabeça, e ele continua - Mas o problema não é você, Hashirama. É esse sistema ninja que nos foi imposto. Enquanto os Uchihas não lutarem para serem respeitados, nunca deixaremos de ser temidos. Porém, o que vejo são uns covardes que se entregam ao sistema e não fazem nada para melhorar a nossa reputação. Então, resolvi pesquisar para ver se é mesmo possível que tenhamos alguma trégua com os Senju. Porque, às vezes... - ele cruza os braços, desviando o olhar - Às vezes, estamos destinados a ser inimigos para sempre. E não há nada que possamos fazer para mudar isso.

\- Madara... - Hashirama se aproxima, com o semblante abatido, colocando a mão em seu ombro.

\- Eu só não entendo por que... - ele se interrompe, acariciando a mão que o tocava - Por que temos que sentir _isso_ , se o nosso destino for a separação.

\- É você quem está afirmando essas coisas! – o outro moreno exclamou.

\- ...e você pode afirmar o contrário?

A expressão desolada de Madara fez o coração de Hashirama partir em pedaços.

Ele, então, capturou os lábios do amado para um beijo sôfrego, com sabor de despedida.

\- Hashir...? - Madara tentou perguntar o que estava acontecendo, mas aquele rapaz o impedia, empurrando-o contra a parede mais próxima enquanto mantinha as bocas coladas uma na outra, as línguas se entrelaçando.

Pressionou o corpo contra o do Uchiha, as mãos sobre os braços fortes. Uma de suas pernas enroscou-se na dele.

Quando uma das mãos de Hashirama seguiu para a virilha de Madara, este o segurou pelos ombros, afastando-o.

\- O que está... Fazendo?! - indagou, arfando - Você não... Costuma ser... Desesperado assim. Pelo menos... Não no começo.

\- D-desculpa... Não sei o que... Deu em mim.

O Uchiha voltou a cruzar os braços.

\- Sabe sim. E é um péssimo mentiroso.

O outro engoliu em seco.

\- Madara... - o Senju estava prestes a chorar.

\- O quê? - ele notou que o outro rapaz tremia e o encarou, preocupado - Hashirama?

Resolveu guiá-lo até o sofá, e ele se sentou.

\- Vou trazer um copo d'água e...!

\- NÃO! - ele gritou, segurando-o pelo pulso - Por favor... Fique.

Assustado, Madara se sentou ao lado dele, e seu olhar pedia explicações.

Suspirando pesadamente, Hashirama revelou:

\- Tobirama... Descobriu tudo.

Um sentimento de pavor tomou conta de Madara.

\- O QUÊ?!

\- Pois é. Não sei como. Fomos tão cuidadosos... Mas, agora, já era.

\- ...o que quer dizer?

\- Ele... - Hashirama apóia a cabeça entre as mãos, com os cotovelos sobre os joelhos - Ele quer que eu me case e continue a linhagem Senju, já que é estéril. E já me arrumou uma noiva. Ela chega depois de amanhã. Além, claro, de querer que EU seja Hokage, em vez de você...

\- Aquele... - a respiração do Uchiha voltou a se alterar, mas, agora, pela mais profunda revolta - DESGRAÇADO!

Furioso, Madara levantou e chutou a mesinha que ficava em frente ao sofá, quebrando o prato de vidro que havia sobre ela.

\- Madara...!

\- POR QUE OS UCHIHAS SEMPRE SE FODEM?! POR QUÊ?! - ele começou a andar em círculos, sem conseguir parar - BEM QUE EU DESCONFIEI QUE TUDO ESTAVA BOM DEMAIS PARA SER VERDADE! QUALQUER CHANCE QUE EU TIVER DE SER FELIZ, VÃO ME TIRAR! NÃO CONHECI MINHA MÃE, DEPOIS PERDI MEUS IRMÃOS (ATÉ IZUNA, QUE JUREI PROTEGER PARA SEMPRE), PERDI MEU PAI, PERDI O RESPEITO ENTRE O MEU PRÓPRIO CLÃ, TAMBÉM NÃO POSSO SER O HOKAGE DA VILA QUE AJUDEI A FUNDAR E, PRA COMPLETAR... NÓS... ARGH!

\- Madara, eu... - Hashirama estava perdendo a voz diante daquela explosão de fúria, as lágrimas brotando em seus olhos.

\- ESSA MERDA DE VIDA INJUSTA! - de costas para o amante, ele socou a parede, deixando uma rachadura, e prosseguiu, amansando a voz de repente - Sabe o que eu queria, Hashirama? Um mundo ideal. É. Um mundo de sonhos, onde tudo o que eu amasse não fosse tirado de mim. - lentamente, o Senju começou a andar até ele, e Madara o fitou com seu Mangekyou Sharingan ativado, e ambos perceberam que choravam juntos - Será que isso é possível? Mesmo se for... Apenas um... Genjutsu? Hein?

Do nada, ele fixou o olhar no chão e soltou uma risada nervosa, balançando a cabeça negativamente, e Hashirama não sabia o que dizer.

Quando Madara deitou a cabeça em seu ombro, só pôde abraçá-lo.

Após alguns segundos, o Uchiha prosseguiu:

\- Então... Só podemos... Ser inimigos, não é? - concluiu, risonho, como se acabasse de fazer uma descoberta óbvia - Somente isso...

\- N-não, Madara! Nem tudo está perdido! Quando Tobirama se acalmar, vou conversar com ele! Ainda podemos trabalhar juntos e...!

\- CALA A BOCA! - ele voltou a encará-lo, levantando-o pela gola da camisa - Cala... Essa... Boca! Será que nem em momentos como este você larga a sua maldita ingenuidade?!

\- Mas...!

\- CHEGA, Hashirama! Eu vou dar o meu jeito. Terei um novo propósito na vida.

\- Madara, se dependesse só de mim, eu...!

\- NÃO! Não quero ouvir mais nada. Esse lado da nossa história... Morre aqui.

Ele coloca Hashirama no chão, dando-lhe as costas.

\- Você... Só pode estar brincando, né?!

\- A partir de agora... - ele encara Hashirama com uma expressão séria - Seremos apenas rivais. Nada mais, nada menos.

O outro fica em choque diante daquelas palavras.

Madara abre a porta e desvia o olhar para não vê-lo passar.

Hashirama dá alguns passos lentos, parando ao seu lado, e diz:

\- Eu... Sempre vou te amar. - o Uchiha estremece, e ele prossegue - Não importa com quem eu me case... Ninguém nunca vai te substituir, Madara. Mesmo que... Para você... Só tenha sido uma avent...!

Antes que pudesse terminar, Madara fecha a porta, prende-o entre os braços e rouba seus lábios para um beijo rápido, porém intenso.

\- Já mandei calar a porra dessa boca e parar de falar por mim! - Hashirama apenas o fitou, ruborizado, e ele continuou - Agora, vá embora. Não piore as coisas.

Então, o Senju sorriu, abraçando-o fortemente.

\- Entendi... Me perdoe por duvidar de você.

O Uchiha retribuiu o abraço, pois seria o último, já que voltariam a viver como inimigos mortais.

\- Não é a primeira vez que você fala asneiras... - afirmou, corado.

O outro moreno riu baixinho.

\- Tem razão...

Segundos depois, ele abriu a porta, deu alguns passos à frente e, virando-se, disse:

\- Adeus, Madara. E... Obrigado por tudo.

O Uchiha apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

Assim que Hashirama foi embora, Madara recostou na porta fechada atrás de si, agachando até sentar no chão.

Ali, abraçando as pernas dobradas na altura do peito, permitiu-se chorar.

* * *

O Primeiro Hokage voltou para casa após mais uma luta contra o Uchiha nukenin, que cada vez mais mostrava-se sedento por batalhas.

Sua esposa, com quem casara há poucos meses, começou a tratar de seus ferimentos. Estavam sentados na cama do casal.

\- Obrigado, Mito.

\- De nada. Mas, sinceramente... Cada vez que você sai para lutar contra esse homem, temo que não volte. - desabafou - Vai ser assim para sempre?

\- Acredito que sim. Ele... É muito teimoso.

\- Você disse, uma vez, que se conheceram na infância.

\- Mais ou menos. Tínhamos doze anos. Foi no começo da adolescência. O mundo desmoronando à nossa volta e nós ali, conseguindo nos divertir em meio ao caos. - ele sorriu, nostálgico.

\- Hum... - a saudade por trás daquelas palavras não lhe passou despercebida - Eram amigos?

\- Sim. Mas "não devíamos". Passamos um bom tempo sem saber o sobrenome um do outro. Era um recurso de segurança na época. A guerra não cessava.

\- Entendo... - a ruiva o fitou, pensativa, ao colocar a última atadura - Er... Hashirama...

\- O quê?

\- Eu tinha preparado a banheira para mim, mas... - ela pôs uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha - Podemos dividir, se quiser.

O Senju ruborizou.

\- Er... Eu estou meio sujo de terra e...

\- Você pode se limpar antes de entrar.

\- É... Posso... - ele parecia inseguro.

Então, Mito suspirou.

\- Esquece.

\- Hã?

\- Desde que nos vimos pela primeira vez, por mais que você fosse simpático e gentil comigo, percebi que era contra o nosso casamento. E não te culpo por isso. Mas eu realmente gostei de você e... Queria fazer isso dar certo. - ela sorri, tentando disfarçar a frustração - Bom, voltarei aos meus estudos sobre técnicas de selamento. Pode ir primeiro.

\- Mito... - ele queria confortá-la de alguma forma, mas nada lhe ocorria.

Ela deixou o aposento, e Hashirama foi tomado pelo remorso.

Se havia acatado as condições de Tobirama e concordou em casar, não deveria fazer sua esposa se sentir mal ou rejeitada, mesmo que não pudesse amá-la como amava Madara; então, tentaria fazer aquele casamento arranjado ir para a frente.

Foi até a biblioteca da casa e, estendendo a mão para Mito, pediu-lhe que o acompanhasse no banho.

* * *

A chuva caía sobre o corpo moribundo de Madara, formando uma poça de água e sangue à sua volta.

Graças ao Izanagi, que lhe custou o olho direito, conseguiu voltar no tempo e mudar o desfecho daquela árdua batalha contra Hashirama no Vale do Fim, fazendo-o pensar que conseguiu matá-lo. Guardou um pedaço de sua carne para transplantar em suas feridas, pois poderia aprimorar seus poderes com as células de um Senju.

Não imaginava, porém, que seu ex-amante realmente teria coragem de transpassar uma espada em suas costas. Mesmo sendo um nukenin da vila que ajudara a fundar, sabia que tal atitude apenas fomentaria o ciclo de ódio que dominava o mundo ninja.

Será que, um dia, alguém seria capaz de proteger Konoha sem precisar matar alguém querido no processo?

Não. Era utopia demais. E, por isso mesmo, através de um grande genjutsu, criaria um mundo à parte, onde até a mais louca das ideias seria possível.

Ainda assim, lutar contra Hashirama foi bom enquanto durou. Era uma das poucas coisas que ainda lhe davam prazer após tanta decepção com as pessoas, a sociedade, o mundo.

E Hashirama era o único que conseguia lutar de igual para igual contra ele.

O único que não lhe entediava.

O único que ainda trazia cor à sua vida cinzenta.

Deixando um bunshin no lugar de seu corpo verdadeiro, vagou em busca de um lugar seco para descansar e, ao acordar, seguiria com seu plano, um plano que ia muito além do que ele e aquele Senju idiota haviam sonhado quando crianças.

\- Nesse mundo... - murmurou para si mesmo, com a voz fraca - Os Uchihas serão respeitados. EU serei respeitado. Não haverá mais guerras. Meus pais estarão vivos, assim como meus irmãos. E, também... Eu e Hashirama poderemos nos amar para sempre.

 **:::::** **:::::** **EPÍLOGO :::::** **:::::**

A Quarta Guerra Ninja finalmente chegara ao fim.

Ironicamente, graças a um jutsu proibido de Tobirama, seu irmão e Madara puderam ressuscitar e se reencontrar.

Entretanto, desta vez, ambos estavam partindo ao mesmo tempo.

Hashirama, de novo, observava seu grande amor prestes a dar seu último suspiro. Só que, agora, não precisaria carregar a culpa de tê-lo matado. E ambos puderam presenciar o efeito dos erros cometidos pelos Senjus e Uchihas ao longo das gerações, assim como a liderança de Naruto Uzumaki, um aspirante a Hokage, cujas ações incentivaram o trabalho em equipe entre todas as vilas e simbolizaram o recomeço no mundo ninja.

O sonho que ele e Madara tiveram na infância foi adaptado à realidade, e isso não era, necessariamente, ruim: mesmo que nada fosse perfeito, era possível alcançar um nível maior de paz.

Pesaroso, Hashirama presenciou Madara fechando os olhos para sempre. Mas haviam, enfim, se entendido. E o Uchiha, após carregar tanta angústia ao longo do tempo, parecia partir em paz. Talvez, assim como o Senju, tenha constatado que fundar a Vila Oculta da Folha foi mais um acerto do que um erro, afinal.

O corpo de Hashirama começou a se desintegrar e, novamente, ele encarou Madara estirado no chão.

Seria sua última visão antes de deixar este mundo pela segunda vez.

Assim como, para Madara, _ele_ foi a última visão.

Jamais se arrependeram do que viveram juntos, amando-se silenciosamente até o fim.

Compartilhavam memórias preciosas, regadas por uma felicidade, apesar de efêmera...

Inegavelmente genuína.

* * *

 **Passei dias refazendo o último capítulo até chegar a um resultado minimamente satisfatório para alguém que exige demais do que escreve, hahahaha, porque tipo: mesmo sendo angst, eu não queria que o final fosse triste demais. Minha ideia era mostrar que, mesmo que um romance não possa continuar, aquilo que foi vivido não perde a beleza nem a intensidade, assim como há sentimentos que nunca serão substituídos ou apagados, por mais que as circunstâncias externas tentem reprimi-los.**

 **Espero ter conseguido passar a mensagem. E obrigada a todos que acompanharam! S2**


End file.
